My Psycho Match?
by LilAngelz101
Summary: Katie goes to see WWE Live for her 21st Birthday to see her favourite WWE Superstar but ends up in situations she didn't expect... but hey everyone loves a challenge and a game right?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another Dean Ambrose/OC Story ^_^ because I just can't get enough of them... hope you guys enjoy it as much as my others.**

**There may be dark themes later on I haven't decided.**

**Full Summary: Katie went to go and see her favourite WWE Wrestler perform and wanted to meet him, what happens when she gets the opportunity and who doesn't love a challenge?**

\- Line Break -

I had just seen WWE Live for my twenty first birthday in my hometown and my god it was bloody brilliant!

I loved all the matches, Chris Jericho put Bray Wyatt through a table and oh my gosh Emma was just amazing, but they were not the reason why I went to see the show, hell no.

I went to see my favourite superstar up close and personal... and that would be Dean Ambrose, yes that's right I'm a Dean Ambrose fangirl and I'm damn proud of it!

So here I am stood on the other side of this gate, waiting for the superstars to pass to go into their coach to go onto the next show, I flicked my brown hair over my shoulder and straightened out my Dean Ambrose Unstable hoodie, I had my high heeled wedged ankle boots on, black skinny jeans, my Explicit Ambrose Violence top and my Dean Ambrose Unstable hoodie, my green eyes were outlined with black and my lips were a pale pink, my hair was slightly messy but I think it completed the look.

I got a wave from Chris and then I waited... there was Cesaro the guy Dean had beaten, I waved at him but he just scowled at me but then... there he was... how could I get his attention.

"DEAN!" I shouted waving my hands, he glanced at me... fuck that didn't really work, let's think

"DEAN I WANT TO PROVE YOU WRONG!"

He stopped walking and looked straight at me, his eyes were like he could see into my soul, but I wasn't going to back down from a challenge.

"WHEN YOU WERE IN FCW YOU DID AN INTERVIEW SAYING NO ONE WOULD WANT TO BE WITHIN TEN FEET OF DEAN AMBROSE AND I'M JUST SAYING THATS A LOAD OF BULL... I'M GOING TO PROVE YOU WRONG!"

I smirked as his eyes widened, he quickly glanced to the side and then went over to a security guard, he whispered something in his ear and pointed over at me, the security guard nodded and came over.

shit... I'm going to get told to fuck off aren't I

\- Line Break -

The security guard walked over and I straightened up, he isn't going to scare me... big bulky security guard...

"right I'm going to open the gate only this one..." he said pointing at me, "is allowed through anyone else will have to deal with me got it?"

the other people round me nodded scared, pfftt what is wrong with people, I flicked my hair behind my back again and put my hand on my hip. I waited for him to open the gate and I walked through it, confidence I thought... must look confident.

I walked down the stairs leading down to where the coaches were parked, the security guard walking with me, not saying anything, when we reached Dean I nearly fainted, he was even more gorgeous up close.

"thank you" he said to the security guard before turning to me, he grabbed my arm and pulled me so we were not in the eyeline of everyone else, he looked at me and smirked.

"so you were saying?" he said crossing his arms, taking a step back from me.

"you were going to prove me wrong" he taunted, "so how are you going to do that then?"

I blinked at him before smirking back, two can play at that game.

"well like I said to you, in your interview you said no-one would want to get within ten feet of you... of the great Dean Ambrose and I'm going to prove you wrong... I'm going to get as close as I want to you"

he opened his arms out, like he was inviting me in, "go on then sweetheart"

\- Line Break -

I huffed and started to walk towards him, but stopped... he was trying to do his crazy face, his wide crazy eyes... I scoffed at him.

"are you trying to scare me seriously Dean"

I fastened my pace until my chest was touching his, the top of my head lined up with his nose.

"is this as close as you can get?" he taunted, his eyes gleamed like he was challenging me... did I have the balls to get closer... fuck yeah when else would I get this opportunity?

I smirked at him and widened my eyes slightly giving him my own crazy eyes, I bit my bottom lip and wrapped my arms round his neck.

"oh I can get closer Dean..." I stood on my tiptoes so I could reach his ear and whispered, "I could get closer but I don't want to do that while we are in public"

I leaned back and saw his eyes widened slightly, he didn't think I was going to take the challenge well haha I have made Ambrose speechless... how many people could say they have done that?

I smirked at him making him growl at me, before I knew it he was leading me backwards and pushing me against a wall, my head hit the wall quite hard and I groaned in pain but never taking my eyes off him, he put his arms on either side of me.

"so you want to play eh sweetheart?" he leaned closer to my ear and whispered

"well then lets play shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2

His grin turned slightly feral, inside I was slightly scared but I wouldn't let it show, he leaned closer to me, I could feel his breath on my parted lips but then we heard a voice.

"Dean got another whore have you?" it sneered, Dean tensed up and glanced at me, my eyes narrowed and looked to see who was this intruder, I nearly got a kiss off Dean fucking Ambrose and someone was going to pay.

I pushed past Dean and looked at the intruder and smirked.

"FYI Rollins... I am not a whore so you should get that information straight also do I sense a bit of jealousy is sucking Triple H's dick not good enough anymore" I said pouting at him, his eyes hardened.

"you listen here you little bitch..." he started moving towards me, I moved closer to him, making sure I was close to his face.

"no you listen here you little bitch... you are not the future of the WWE, made the shield wow that was aload of shit aswell wasn't it, now I suggest you walk away with your tails between your legs because your boyfriends aren't here to protect you now SCRAM!"

he looked at me and sneered, before looking over at Dean.

"whatever"

and with that he walked away.

Dean came up behind me and turned me around, he smirked at me.

"well where were we?"

\- Line Break -

I smirked at him, before putting my hands on my hips

"I don't know where were we Mr Ambrose?"

he moved closer to me again and pushed me against the wall, before covering my body with his, his breath fanned my face again.

"I think you know exactly where we were"

and with that he covered my lips with his own, I gasped slightly at how soft they were. wow he was really talented, he had quickly worked his tongue into my mouth and was teasing it.

After a while he moved away from me, before smirking,

"I think your the perfect candidate for my game... you know I need a bit of time off work"

I frowned at him, "what are you on about, what game?"

His smirk turned feral again,

"the game of cat and mouth"

and with that I felt him smack my head with something and everything went black.

\- Line Break -

I woke up and it was light outside, from what I could tell from the windows, I put my hands to my head, I had a killer of a headache. I looked around me, I didn't know where I was, I had never been there and it wasn't where I went to see wrestling.

I noticed a couple of crates, cold concrete floors, large windows, other sort of machinery.

"I'm in some sort of warehouse" I mumbled to myself, I groaned before slowly getting to my feet, I looked at my hands, no blood that's always a good sign.

"Hello?" I called out, spinning around slowly, I have no idea how I got here, I'm guessing it was Dean but he's a WWE superstar, why would he want to put someone in a warehouse.

I heard a door open behind me and I spun around, there was Dean, looking slightly happy with himself.

"now sweetheart... are you ready to play my game?"


	3. Chapter 3

"you bought me here to play a game?" I said looking at him, narrowing my eyes. "SERIOUSLY!"

He moved closer to me, like an animal stalking his prey.

"yes seriously sweetheart and the games are going to begin soon, but first how are you feeling about your new attire?"

I looked down, I was now wearing a black dress, no shoes, I looked up and glared at him, before walking forward and pushing him,

"what the fuck is wrong with you, you hit me over the head, kidnap me and then dress me up like some doll"

he quickly grabbed me and swapped our positions,

"yes because I needed you for my game, now lets see how long you can last in the game"

"what happens if I don't want to play" I said stubbornly, he leans forward, his lips grazing my ear.

"than I kill you" he says simply, moving away from me slightly, I could feel my heart beating faster, my eyes widened slightly.

"what happens if I play the game, are there rules?" I demanded.

"well we will play a game, if you survive then you win your freedom... there are no rules to this game sweetheart, it's all about survival"

"why is it me?" I whispered, Dean grabbed the sides of my face and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"because you were the only one that challenged me"

and with that he kissed me on the lips before walking off, "sweet dreams sweetheart the games start tomorrow"

\- Line Break -

I looked around me, it looked like there was only one door in and out and god knows what was out that door, I gulped and looked around, I didn't have much hope really.

I wouldn't be able to sleep with this on my head, what was he going to do to me, why couldn't I just keep my big fat gob closed for once, my mum always said I was going to get in trouble with it.

my breath caught in my throat, my mum, my brothers... were they worried about me, surely they would be phoning the police by now, I mean I have been gone all night, I look around to see if I can see my bag anywhere, It's not here... which means I haven't got my phone on me... FUCK!

I see a bed in the corner, the covers looked dirty and disgusting, I scrunched up my nose and looked down at my attire again.

I had my underwear still on, so that was good, the dress was a strappy black dress, quite tight but easy enough to move in, it came up above the knee but not too high that it was slutty, I had no shoes, which is one a plus because that means it's going to be alot easier to run.

I frowned at the door again, I guess I could try and make a run for it.

I look around me again and then stroll towards the door, it's locked... figures, the door suddenly opens and I stumble back.

"hello sweetheart... wanted to start early huh?"

\- Line Break -

I moved away from him,

"listen whatever sick kink this is... I don't want any part of it take me home" I demanded, he moved closer to me, before he was pushing me against the wall.

"so you want me to kill you?" his eyebrow raised, I gulped

"no..."

he grinned at me, "well then you will play my game with me then"

he moved away from me, "so here is round one, I am going to unlock that door, you have a little headstart before I come and get you... if I win... I get to do something with that pretty little mouth of yours, but if you win... you will win a key, that key will be to the door outside and you can run away"

He moved towards the door, I heard the faint sound of it unlocking before he pushed it wide open.

"well clocks ticking you don't have much time tick tock"

I went to walk towards the door before he stopped me,

"oh and sweetheart... make sure you make it fun for me too"

\- Line Break -

I quickly moved away from him and ran out of the door, I was in a white corridor now with loads of doors, I ran and ran until it hurt my feet, this corridor was never ending, with loads of twists and turns, I could hear footsteps behind me, very faint but they were still there.

"still running are we sweetheart" his voice echoed through the hallways, I thought to myself there is no point in keep running, I would run out of energy too quickly, I hadn't done enough exercise to be a marathon runner.

The hallway was lined with other doors, surely one of them will lead somewhere, I tried the next door on the right, it was unlocked, I slipped inside and closed the door quietly behind me.

I moved away from the door and stood, back against the wall, I tried to slow my breathing down, so I wasn't panting so loudly and tried to calm myself down, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, before pushing myself up against the wall even further, the room luckily was dark, no shadows cast, the only light was coming from the door.

I listened... the footsteps were getting closer,

"where have you gone sweetheart?" he sang, closer than normal, I held my breath,

the footsteps were really loud now, he was close... I could hear him breathing, he was right outside the door... he moved past, I fought the urge to let a sigh of relief out.

I waited for his footsteps to move away, before thinking of what my plans were next.

I could just go back on myself, check every room that I have passed for a way out, but that would take time and I don't know how long it would be until he starts backtracking, surely the hallway must end somewhere. I could follow him but then again, if I caught up with him... I'm fucked.

I should really look for a weapon of some sort, this Dean isn't the Dean I fell in love with when I was watching wrestling, so I need something to protect myself with... but what?

I looked round the room again, before noticing a couple of planks of wood, I tilted my head to the side.

well that will have to do.


	4. Chapter 4

I glanced back at the door again, listening intently for anymore movement, thankfully it sounded like he had truely moved away, I glanced at the planks of the wood again. I crept over as quietly as I could and slowly reached out for one, I squeezed my eyes shut as I willed for some luck, opening them when I felt the familiar rough edge in my hand, I closed my hand around it and pulled it towards me.

'Awesome got a weapon...ish' I thought to myself as I pulled it closer to me, was there a time limit. I was a bit confused on how I would win, would I have to get the key off him?

But surely if I was near him, wouldn't he be the one that would of won?

I groaned, this thinking hurt my head, I was tired and wished I had some more suitable clothing on, this dress was tight and not that easy to move around in.

I sighed again before going towards the door again, I leaned against the wall close to the door and listened again, no noise, everything was quiet... too quiet.

I opened the door slowly and peeked out, holding the plank of wood behind me, I couldn't see him.

"given up Ambrose?" I yelled at the top of my voice, "you fucking suck!"

I heard a noise of footsteps approaching me and some grumbling,

"better come find me Ambrose" I snarled before slamming the door, I quickly went to the side and held the plank of wood up. I slowed my breathing down to calm myself down and listened.

"I didn't realise we were playing hide and fucking seek sweetheart" I heard him snarl, I could hear doors opening, he was getting closer, then my door opened and I swung.

\- Line Break -

"oof" He said as I managed to hit him on the head, his hands automatically going to his head, I looked at him and my eyes widened, I see the key. I quickly snatched it off his belt loop and ran out of the door, down the hallway.

"didn't realise we were going to play dirty sweetheart" he groaned as I could hear him following me, I ran round the corner and quickly went into another room, just to try and buy some more time. I hid behind the desk and listened, I heard the door open and I closed my eyes, I heard the door close and I opened them again, I waited... and waited and then I slowly got up, before being slammed against the wall.

"nice try sweetheart but I'm afraid you fail" He said menacing.

\- Line Break -

I panted as he held me against the wall,

"nice try sweetheart, I mean using the planks of wood as a weapon, wow you are fiesty aren't you, nearly gave me an injury and you did get the key... but i'm afraid no freedom for you... not in this round anyway"

He moved closer to me and moved a hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear,

"now I believe it's time to make use of that lovely mouth of yours"

and with that his mouth came down on mine, I groaned as he forced his tongue into my mouth, this kiss was brutal not soft at all, he moved away from me.

"now sweetheart I'm going to ask nicely... get on your knees"

I glared at him, making him tut, "or do you want to do this the hard way?" He growled, before tilting his head to one side. I groaned before slowly getting down onto my knees.

"now.. put that mouth to good use" he stated, before unzipping his trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear to reveal his already hard member.

I gulped, before looking back up at him.

"come on sweetheart, you knew the rule... now get to it, I don't like waiting"

I sighed, before moving closer to it and slowly grabbing it with one hand, I then moved my mouth to the tip and licked it before putting it in my mouth, I heard him groan and felt his hands grab my hair. I winced, he really isn't gentle. with that I took more of him in my mouth, he helped set the pace by using my hair to guide me to the speed. Soon he was groaning and panting.

"Fuck" he groaned before he finished. I gagged, wanting to spit it all out, especially in his face.

"swallow it" he snarled, sensing I was about to spit it out. I groaned and swallowed it, before taking him out of my mouth, he sighed with relief before putting up his underwear and trousers, he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up.

"you better sleep, round two tomorow" and with a quick peck on the lips, he left me.

\- Line Break -

I groaned, the taste was still in my mouth, I walked back to where I began and noticed some food and a drink of water already laid out on a tray on the bed, I silently ate and drank before pulling the rubbish blanket over myself and let exhaustion take it's hold over me.


	5. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

**Hello sorry I haven't updated my story, I have got some of the chapters for the stories I need to update and I hate leaving authors notes. But I haven't been able to update stories at the moment as my grandad is in hospital after having a stroke and I have alot of other stuff going on at home. **

**I know it's annoying but please do not leave nasty reviews having a go at me when you don't know whats going on and I will update the stories as soon as I can. **

**Thank you **


End file.
